


Ships with Sails

by killj0yx



Series: Crônicas da Quarentena [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Significant Other, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ah é e o akaashi é um otário que não gosta de the doors, ai meu deus eu vou morrer sozinho, e sendo namoradinhos que namoram, imagina ter alguém pra dar umas bitoquinhas na quarentena?, o bokuto é sensato e gosta, só os bokuaka sendo muito fofos e gays, é isso
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killj0yx/pseuds/killj0yx
Summary: O plano de Akaashi para o dia não incluía estudar Física, muito menos ter Bokuto em sua casa. Considerando as circunstâncias, porém, ele não podia dizer que estava arrependido.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Crônicas da Quarentena [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044759
Kudos: 6





	Ships with Sails

**Author's Note:**

> sim eu não tenho autocontrole ahshshshs  
> eis aqui uma nova série, dessa vez de fanfics de haikyuu porque eu honestamente não tenho nada melhor para fazer. espero que vocês se divirtam com isso :P

Akaashi se espreguiçou lentamente antes de voltar a dar play na série que assistia no computador, tentando achar uma posição mais confortável em sua cama. Era quinta-feira e, depois de oito meses _quarentenado_ , ele não conseguia mais manter uma rotina normal. Aproveitando que, por um milagre do destino, a casa estava vazia, nada melhor do que começar a série que Kenma havia lhe recomendado — e que ele havia dito que era melhor ver sem adultos por perto.

Mas é claro que seus planos iriam ser frustrados. Era só Akaashi decidir relaxar que, por intervenção divina, alguém resolvia vir lhe encher o saco. Frustrado, ele olhou para o telefone que não parava de tocar, e suspirou pesadamente antes de pegá-lo e encarar a tela. Todo o seu mal humor, porém, foi por água abaixo assim que ele viu quem estava ligando.

Afinal de contas, Akaashi Keiji era muito boiolinha por Bokuto Koutarou — seu namorado.

— Akaashi! — Bokuto praticamente gritou do outro lado da linha, e Akaashi não conseguiu conter seu sorriso.

— Bokuto-san.

— Ei, 'Kaashi, a gente já namora há um ano. Não precisa dessas formalidades.

O rapaz corou levemente, e agradeceu aos céus que seu namorado não estava lá para ver.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — perguntou, tentando se recompor e desviar de assunto ao mesmo tempo.

— Você fez a lista de Física?

Keiji ponderou por uns segundos.

— Não.

— Como assim não? É 'pra hoje à noite, 'Kaashi!

— Exatamente: é 'pra hoje à noite. São três da tarde, Bokuto-san. A tarefa só vence à meia-noite.

— Mas é Física! — Ele exclamou, exasperado. — É suuuuper difícil, 'Kaashi. E para de me chamar de Bokuto-san, assim parece que você nem me conhece.

— Pede cola 'pro Kuroo-san, ué. Ele com certeza sabe o que fazer.

— Eu não preciso de cola, eu preciso entender.

— Na realidade você precisa é fazer as coisas e passar de ano, Bokuto-san. Quantas recuperações finais você pegou mesmo?

A linha entrou em um silêncio sepulcral.

— Você 'tá sendo malvado, 'Kaashi. — Bokuto resmungou baixinho.

— Eu 'tô sendo realista.

— Já sei! — Ele voltou a gritar, animado. — 'Kaashi, seus pais 'tão em casa?

— Não.

— Então eu 'tô indo aí, e a gente faz a tarefa juntos.

— Mas-

— Até daqui a pouco, tchau!

Assim, Akaashi se viu encarando o celular à sua frente como um idiota, e respirou fundo, contanto até dez, para não perder sua tão estimada paciência. Ele amava Bokuto, amava de verdade, mesmo que seus pais dissessem que aquilo não passava de um romance juvenil — ele sabia que não era só isso. Isso não o impedia, porém, de vez ou outra amaldiçoar o namorado por ser sempre tão impulsivo e nunca o escutar.

Bokuto era o tipo de pessoa que fazia primeiro e pensava depois, o completo oposto de Akaashi, de modo que o segundo precisava fazer constantemente um esforço de Hércules para compreender o que se passava na cabeça do outro. Estar com Bokuto Koutarou era ter que lidar diariamente com o imprevisível, e Akaashi Keiji não levava o menor jeito com coisas imprevisíveis.

Keiji gostava de tudo planejado, detalhado, ajeitado em planilhas para que ele pudesse procrastinar o quanto quisesse. Para alguém que não o conhecesse, Akaashi pareceria um rapaz extremamente desorganizado e do improviso; a verdade, porém, era que ele tinha tudo preparado nos mínimos detalhes, de modo que pudesse manejar seus prazos com folga. Bokuto, por outro lado, parecia só funcionar na base do improviso. Havia dias em que ele fazia tudo com antecedência, havia dias em que ele deixava para o último segundo possível, havia dias em que ele sequer fazia alguma coisa. Com Bokuto, era ou oito ou oitenta, sem meio termo. E mesmo que eles estivessem juntos há um ano e fossem melhores amigos de infância, Keiji tinha que admitir que ainda não havia se acostumado por completo com aquela lógica ilógica de Koutarou.

Menos de meia hora mais tarde, Akaashi escutou a buzina de uma bicicleta na rua de sua casa, e não foi preciso pensar para concluir quem seria a pessoa parada ali. Bokuto havia encostado em frente ao portão e tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto, e isso quase fez com que Akaashi o perdoasse por interromper sua maratona de séries. Quase.

— 'Kaashi! — Ele acenou, sorridente.

— Bokuto-san, você veio mesmo.

— Claro que vim! A gente precisa fazer Física, né. — Koutarou falou, carregando a bicicleta escada acima, acompanhando o namorado. — E eu 'tava com saudades de você. — Sussurrou, o sorriso inocente costumeiro virando um leve repuxar malicioso de lábios.

Inconscientemente, Akaashi acelerou o passo, subindo os degraus de dois em dois, e se encostando na porta enquanto esperava Bokuto apoiar sua bicicleta na parede. Eles trocaram um olhar rápido antes de adentrar na casa vazia, subindo para o quarto de Keiji logo em seguida.

Bokuto jogou a mochila em um dos cantos do quarto e se deitou na cama, passando a olhar o computador para ver o que Akaashi estava assistindo.

— Ah, é a série do Kenma, né?

— Será que você pode largar do meu computador, por favor?

— Desculpa, 'Kaashi. Então, Física, né.

— É. — Keiji respondeu entre um suspiro e outro.

— 'Tá, eu vou abrir a lista aqui no meu celular, dois pê. Você não quer colocar uma musiquinha, não? 'Pra gente estudar e tal, assim de boas.

— Pode ser. Você curte The Doors?

— Curto.

— Eu não, mas é uma boa trilha sonora de estudo.

— Mas The Doors é legal. — Bokuto argumentou, formando um bico.

— É um porre.

— Nada a ver, 'Kaashi. Você que 'tá escutando errado.

— É monótono e repetitivo. — Disse, como se fosse óbvio. — Mas serve 'pra ficar de pano de fundo.

— Você já escutou Love Me Two Times? People Are Strange? Roadhouse Blues, pelo amor de Deus, puta música ótima!

— Eu gosto de Ships with Sails. — Ele confessou. — E só. — Completou, encerrando de vez a discussão. Bokuto suspirou, mas não disse nada; Akaashi _sempre_ ficava com a última palavra.

Sentados no chão do quarto, ambos os garotos abriram seus cadernos e o gigantesco livro de Física que Bokuto havia trazido, além do celular aberto com a maldita lista de mais de quinze exercícios que precisava ser feita. Keiji respirou fundo, sem a menor paciência para aquilo. Ele até que tinha uma boa média de Física, para ser sincero, e naquele fim de ano insano o rapaz não aguentava fazer mais nada.

Com The Doors de pano de fundo, eles começaram a estudar. Akaashi raramente fazia parte de grupos de estudo ou coisa do gênero; preferia ficar na sua, fazer do seu jeito, no seu tempo. E claro que Bokuto não era exatamente a companhia mais tranquila quando o assunto era fazer exercícios dificílimos de uma matéria dificílima. Koutarou fazia perguntas de mais — perguntas que Keiji muitas vezes não era capaz de responder — e parecia não conseguir parar quieto no lugar. Ele deitava, levantava, sentava, ia de um lado para o outro do quarto, mordiscava a caneta, jogava a borracha para cima, tudo isso sem parar de resmungar por um segundo sequer. Akaashi sentia que estava enlouquecendo.

Ele já devia ter previsto que sua _tarde de estudos_ não iria funcionar; mesmo que investisse todo o seu esforço em tentar explicar um conteúdo que não entendia para uma pessoa que parecia ter cheirando umas cinco carreiras de cocaína, era mais do que óbvio que não obteria sucesso. O problema de foco de Bokuto ia muito mais além do que um pobre adolescente conseguia controlar, e depois de gastarem uma hora com apenas quatro exercícios, Akaashi jogou tudo para o ar.

— Bokuto-san, eu 'tô com fome. Você não quer dar uma pausa 'pra gente fazer um lanche? — ele perguntou, com falsa inocência.

— Claro! Eu já 'tava começando a ficar com fome também, 'Kaashi, 'vam'bora.

Akaashi Keiji era um estrategista — nas palavras de Oikawa, seu _colega_ , ele na realidade era um manipuladorzinho cruel. Não que o rapaz se importasse muito com o que Oikawa Tooru dizia; a maior parte do que saía daquela boca eram baboseiras sem limites e teorias da conspiração. Para o bem ou para o mal, porém, Keiji levava um certo jeito para, digamos, moldar uma situação a seu gosto. Assim, aquela pausa para o lanche havia sido milimetricamente calculada com apenas um propósito: distrair Bokuto dessa ideia ridícula de fazer a lição de Física. Akaashi já tinha mandado uma mensagem para Kuroo pedindo cola, e ele sabia que era uma questão de tempo até que recebesse aquelas resoluções lindas que só Kuroo sabia fazer.

Koutarou, que conhecia a casa do namorado como se fosse a sua própria, não hesitou antes de abrir a geladeira e começar a fuxicar lá para ver o que tinha de comida. Keiji, por sua vez, estava a fim de comer algo com açúcar, abrindo a dispensa para ver se seus pais, por um acaso do destino, tinham comprado um doce qualquer. Sorriu minimamente ao ver uma barra de chocolate meio amargo, e levou-a consigo para a mesa da cozinha. Bokuto se contentou com um pão com manteiga, e insistiu para que Akaashi se sentasse ao seu lado, coisa que ele não recusou.

Não foi preciso de muita conversa para que Koutarou se envolvesse em uma discussão profunda sobre Boku no Hero Academia, explicando com detalhes surpreendentes sobre a sociedade do herói e o porquê de as motivações dos vilões não estarem completamente erradas. Keiji não entendia a maior parte do que ele dizia, para ser bem sincero, mas tinha um soft spot gigantesco pelo jeito entusiasmado de Bokuto ao teorizar sobre seus animes.

Ao terminarem, levaram as louças sujas até a pia, e Koutarou decidiu cantar Love Me Two Times para ver se convencia o namorado a dar uma segunda chance para The Doors. Akaashi não gostava da banda, não mesmo, achava um porre, mas era impossível não se derreter todinho, principalmente por conta do sorriso adorável que Bokuto tinha no rosto. Keiji sentia suas bochechas esquentarem gradualmente, o auge sendo quando o outro rapaz o abraçou pelas costas, braços enlaçados em sua cintura, rosto apoiado em seu ombro e boca perigosamente perto de seu pescoço.

Akaashi engoliu em seco quando sentiu os lábios do namorado selarem aquela região estupidamente sensível; ele começava a se arrepender de sua estratégia para distrair Bokuto dos estudos.

No geral, Keiji detestava ser tocado. Ele não gostava que trombassem consigo, que encostassem em si sem seu consentimento, e tinha um desgosto sobrenatural por qualquer tipo de toque mais íntimo. Bokuto, é claro, conseguia ser a exceção para aquela regra. Não só Akaashi permitia que ele o tocasse, como também adorava toda vez que Koutarou fazia suas demonstrações de afeto por meio de abraços, beijos e coisas do tipo. O problema, porém, é que seu pescoço era extremamente sensível a qualquer toque que fosse; aquilo que Bokuto estava fazendo era golpe baixo.

— Vamos subir?

Keiji apenas fez que sim com a cabeça; ele sabia que, caso se atrevesse a abrir a boca, a única coisa que sairia seriam uns sussurros gaguejados, e ele não estava nada disposto a passar por aquela humilhação.

Ao chegarem no andar de cima, Akaashi sequer precisou fazer alguma coisa; Bokuto tirou o laptop da cama, deu play na última música que havia sido reproduzida e simplesmente deixou seu corpo afundar no lençol, resmungando alguma coisa sobre como o professor de Física era otário. Keiji sorriu, empurrou os cadernos para longe com o pé e subiu junto na cama, deitando quase que por cima do namorado pela falta de espaço.

— Que feio, 'Kaashi. — Koutarou sussurrou, em falsa decepção. — O que seus pais diriam se te vissem deixando de fazer as tarefas assim?

— Acho que eles ficariam mais preocupados com o fato de que nós dois estamos sozinhos em um quarto. — Ele pontuou e instantaneamente se arrependeu, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço alheio.

— Olha só que safado que você virou! Quem mandou ficar andando com o Kuroo?

— Silêncio, Bokuto-san.

— Só se você parar de me chamar de Bokuto-san, _Keiji_.

A essa altura do campeonato, Akaashi já estava mais vermelho do que um pimentão.

— Okay, Koutarou. — Ele disse, e Bokuto reagiu com um sorriso imenso e um leve rubor nas bochechas.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, meio abraçados e olhando para o teto do quarto sem efetivamente fazer alguma coisa. Akaashi gostava daquilo; Bokuto era sempre muito entusiasmado e falava sem parar, mas às vezes eles caíam naquele silêncio que tinha tudo para ser constrangedor e não era. Era _íntimo_. Keiji relaxava por completo, fechava os olhos e se concentrava apenas no som de sua respiração e nos batimentos cardíacos do namorado.

Koutarou também gostava daqueles momentos. Ele gostava de sentir o calor de Akaashi tão perto de si, de poder usar uma mão para acariciar a lombar alheia e a outra para lhe fazer cafuné do jeitinho que ele gostava. Em instantes como aquele, Akaashi Keiji, sempre tão sério, tão contido, tão elegante e tão inabalável ficava apenas _pequeno_. E Bokuto adorava isso, adorava abraça-lo, e fazer carinho, e beijá-lo preguiçosamente como se tivessem todo o tempo do mundo.

Akaashi ergueu o rosto de onde o havia previamente escondido e fitou o namorado; Bokuto Koutarou era, sem sombra de dúvidas, a pessoa mais linda que já tinha pisado na Terra. Ele era simplesmente estonteante, desde os cabelos tingidos — e agora extremamente bagunçados —, passando pelos olhos sempre iluminados e descendo pelo corpo que parecia pertencer à uma divindade grega. Keiji sempre ficava sem palavras quando pensava demais naquele garoto especial — o _seu_ garoto especial.

Sem mais nem menos, ele se debruçou sobre Bokuto e deu-lhe um selinho. A mão que antes acariciava o couro cabeludo de Akaashi desceu até seu rosto, segurando-o com toda a delicadeza do mundo, como se a qualquer segundo ele pudesse quebrar. Keiji tinha o próprio braço segurando na cintura de Koutarou, mas não exercia lá muita pressão. Era um beijo calmo e lento como o pôr-do-sol que adentrava pela janela aberta, alaranjado e caloroso. Quando terminaram, Bokuto encheu o rosto do namorado de selinhos, fazendo-o dar pequenas risadas contidas.

Akaashi se ajeitou novamente na cama, apoiando a cabeça no peitoral do outro rapaz e se encolhendo em seus braços; era quente e confortável e, por mais que ele não fosse admitir, mil vezes melhor do que qualquer série que Kenma lhe recomendasse.

Ships with Sails recomeçou a tocar no computador, e Koutarou sorriu.

— Não é tão ruim assim, vai. The Doors, eu digo.

— Eu já expliquei meu ponto. — Ele murmurou, sonolento. — Agora fica quieto e vamos dormir, vai.

— E a lição?

— Desde quando você é responsável? — Resmungou. — 'Tá tão gostoso aqui, Kou. Fica comigo.

Bokuto sentiu o próprio rosto esquentar uns dez graus com o apelido, e deu-se por vencido, abraçando ainda mais o namorado.

— Se você insiste...


End file.
